1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of multiples use implements or combination tools, and more particularly to hatchets or small axes and knives.
2. Description of Prior Art
TRUESDELL, U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,689 disclosed a sheathed knife in which the hand grip slides up and down the hatchet handle, and when the hand grip is slid toward the hatchet head the hatchet handle, shaped to a knife blade was exposed. The tool has to be used as a unit, i.e. the knife and hatchet cannot be separated.